Kalayfin
Kalayfin are created using the second and third Artifacts, locking Spirits of Destruction into human bodies. Sekaris Sekaris are made from willing human women and three Spirits of Destruction using the Aritfact of Empowerment. They have pale, slightly slimy skin; wiry black or brown hair; long, extremely sharp claws; pointed teeth; and red, cat-shaped eyes. At the point of possession, the Spirits of Destruction replace the human spirit; Sekaris are no longer human, and casting out the demons will kill it. Sekaris will overpower anything physical, no matter how strong. Even a Sekaris that is the size of a small woman can easily overpower something much larger than it, even something like a gorilla. In theory, a Sekaris would overpower a human as easily as it would overpower King-Kong. The only beings exempt from this ability are Thaerans, as the seperate spiritual component counteracts the Spirits of Destruction. The greatest physical feat known by them is lifting and tossing the cab of a semi-truck over twenty feet. It is unknown whether there is a real limit to the strength, or they are truly physically omnipotent, as the first Nephilim claimed. Killing a Sekaris can be problematic because of their strength and other physical abilities. Running on all fours they can reach speeds in excess of 20 miles per hour. Also, their skin proves to be difficult to pierce, much like hard leather, even proving mostly bullet-proof to small-calliber bullets. When the Sekaris die, the Spirits of Destruction are not killed, only dispelled, and the corpse of the Sekaris returns to a normal human form, with normal eyes, hair, skin, teeth, and fingers. Sekaris are easily wounded by only angelblades, which kill the spirits inside as well, rather than just expelling them. Angels, however, blocked by the Power of Choice, cannot kill them; therefore only Keruvim and Nephilim can easily dispatch such foes. Sekaris are infertile and cannot reproduce. Unliving Unliving are made using the Artifact of the Dead on a male corpse, filling it with two Spirits of Destruction (to replicate the body-soul-spirit bond). At this point the body reanimates with a full range of human thoughts and interactions, thought emotions are rarely shown (and never are they real, only a show to manipulate and decieve). The only recognizable difference between them and normal men is their eyes, called "hollow eyes," which appear with white irises. Unliving have hollow eyes with a dark sclera. The Unliving is not human, and if the spirits within are expelled, the corpse will be again rendered inert and decompose like a normal body. Unliving are functionally invulnerable to death. Any damage taken is regenerated within minutes. Even head wounds do not harm a Unliving, and as long as the parts needed to work are intact, the body remains working. For example, blowing up the brain of an Unliving does not affect its speech as long as the throat and mouth are intact. The centre of regeneration is either the largest part of the torsa or the heart, as opposed to Lwhra, where the brain in the necessary organ. For example, if the heart of an Unliving is torn from its chest, the body simply regrows another. However, if they body is torn to shreds, for example by an explosion, then the part with the heart still attached becomes the part that regenerates. An Unliving put through a wood-chipper or similar device regenerates from the largest piece of the heart available. After saying this, it is possible for any part to become the centre; these rules are simply the usual behavior. The only way effective to kill Unliving is to dispel the spirits within it or to burn every piece of it. If any piece escapes the flame it will be able to regenerate. The most efficient tool for this is Nafwl Flame, as it burns quickly and effeciently. Unliving are normally very strong, but not to a superhuman degree; however the consumption of human blood gives them more strength the more they drink, and the practice is common. From this is thought to be where myths of vampires arose. Angelblades can harm an Unliving, as it wounds the spirits within instead of just the body. This is also the only thing to which Unliving display an ability to feel pain. Unliving are infertile and cannot reproduce.